The Muse
by little-borgia
Summary: I saw a "fanfic challenge" to write about characters realizing there were fanfic stories about them. Just a smutty, funny one shot. {challenge accepted.}


"No thanks," Cosima scrunched her nose.

"I'm older. And kind of your boss. You have to."

"You will never be my boss. And Scotty went to pick up Mexican."

"Have a couple grapes. They're healthy," Delphine popped a grape in her mouth. "For me?"

"I'm holding out for the tacos," Cosima shrugged.

"Not even when I look so cute?" Delphine gave Cosima her biggest puppy eyes, blinking sweetly as she held up the other grape. "I'd be so grateful..." she purred.

Cosima glanced at the laptop and Delphine sighed, knowing she lost. She took another grape, sighing. Cosima's attention was lost.

"Holy shit!" Cosima laughed loudly.

"That's not even your laptop," Delphine frowned.

"Scotty didn't lock it when he left."

"He probably trusted you not to snoop." She raised an eyebrow.

"He's been writing FanFiction."

"You were surprised by this?" She chuckled, popping another grape.

"He's writing about us."

"Quel putain!"

"What the fuck is right," Cosima whispered as Delphine approached. The blonde stood next to her, their shoulders touching. Delphine smiled, the feeling reminding her of their earliest days together.

"What does he say? About the clones?" She asked, her tone hardening with protectiveness.

"Relax, momma bear. No about the clones. About me and you."

"About us? What does he say?"

Cosima cleared her throat, preparing to read the story.

 _"This is the chill zone," Cosima said, showing the foreign doctor the break area of the lab._

 _"What do you do here?" The meek blonde asked, tucking one of her yellow curls behind her ear._

 _"Well, for starters..." Cosima purred, invading the woman's personal space. She kissed her, shoving her tongue into Delphine's. She didn't relent, claiming the foreign property as her own..."_

"Am I really such a bad kisser?" Cosima asked, glancing at Delphine.

"Why do you think Scotty would know how you kiss?" Delphine countered, studying her.

"Touché. Moving on. Your turn to read," she smirked, knowing Delphine would be uncomfortable.

 _"I'm not gay," Delphine whispered, her frightened expression revealing how fragile she really was._

 _"Oh."_

 _"But when in Rome," she raised an eyebrow, lowering herself to the couch so the hippie scientist could mount her._

Delphine broke into a fit of hysterical laughter. Cosima followed, clutching her stomach as she laughed. Cosima scrolled down, enjoying being able to laugh about it with Delphine, who she expected to be angry over it.

 _The women toppled onto one another, their legs between each other as they moaned in unison, their bodies worked into a frenzy without ever removing their pants._

"As if you can resist my body," Cosima smirked.

"I don't think it's a bad thing that we aren't like that," she chuckled. "I feel pity for his girlfriends."

"Del, come on."

"What?" She turned to face Cosima.

"He's a virgin."

"Scotty?" Her eyes widened. "After all this time?"

"He's been busy studying and writing fanfiction."

"Poor thing. We should set him up."

"There is no one. I've tried everyone I know except Helena."

The corners of Delphine's mouth turned into a smile at the idea of someone as nervous as Scotty with someone like Helena. Delphine bit her lower lip, swiping the laptop and pushing it in front of her.

"You're deleting it!" Cosima gasped. Delphine ignored her and typed furiously, revising the scene. When she was done, she pushed the laptop in front of Cosima. Cosima read aloud.

 _"This is the chill zone," Cosima said, showing the foreign doctor the break area of the lab._

 _"What do you do here?" The meek blonde asked, tucking one of her yellow curls behind her ear._

 _"Well, for starters..." Cosima purred, invading the woman's personal space. She kissed her, shoving her tongue into Delphine's. She didn't relent, claiming the foreign property as her own._

 _Delphine pulled her against her, biting at her lower lip. "You make me feel things no one else ever has."_

 _"That's called chemistry," Cosima teased._

"That's such a cheeseball of a joke!" Cosima whined. Delphine raised an eyebrow and Cosima bit her lower lip. Point taken. Cosima returned to the reading.

 _"Stop talking," she purred, her French accent oddly arousing to the bohemian scientist._

 _Delphine slid her hand into Cosima's leggings, letting her hand feel Cosima's desire for her. Cosima moaned, already on the verge of an explosion. Neither woman broke the intense eye contact as Delphine's perfectly manicured nails slipped inside her._

 _"Now that I'm here, I'm the boss," Delphine said, her tone brimming with authority._

 _"What are you going to do?" Cosima panted._

 _"For starters, I'm going to make you eat your fruits and vegetables," Delphine warned. "They're good for you."_

"Delphine!" Cosima laughed. "It was so hot. I was really getting into it..." she moaned.

"Then you should have eaten the grapes. Imagine where the story would be if you had," she teased. "Delphine probably would have been on her knees, proving her gratitude."

When they heard Scotty approaching, they slammed his laptop shut, folding into each other, laughing uncontrollably.

"What's up?" He chuckled at the vision. Delphine had tears in her eyes from laughing. Cosima's face was bright red.

"Delphine is just trying to get me to eat healthier," Cosima whispered, giving Delphine a glance that elicited more laughter.


End file.
